A Web For The Avatar
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto had enough, all he wanted was people to treat him better but they still ignored him, so with help from Kurama Naruto finds himself in another world, but when Naruto arrived he found himself in a strange forest, along with a strange looking totem pole with a spider carving, having no clue what amazing adventures he'll have with the Avatar. Up For Adoption.


**Alright so after reading a few things, I came up with this idea, which I hope everyone enjoys and that someone adopts.**

**A Web For The Avatar**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Konoha**

It's been 7 years since the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked, things have calmed down, businesses were slowly rebuilding, the injured were treated, the third Hokage was reinstated into leading the village once more and life has returned back to normal.

Unfortunately, the same can't be said for one Naruto Uzumaki, he was sitting in his apartment, feeling alone, no-one wanted to be his friend, no-one truly cared for him, while the Third treated like an adopted grandson, he couldn't watch the child most of the time, being a village leader takes time away from their family, never mind someone like Naruto.

At the moment, the young blond's eyes were nearly losing their mischievous spark, "_Why, why am I always alone!?_"

Before anything else could happen, "_**Ah, but you're never alone when you have me with you.**_" A dark growling voice spoke out, causing Naruto to jump slightly, looking around for whoever it was that spoke.

As he was about to ask who was there, the voice chuckled darkly, "**_These humans don't care about you, maybe you'd be better off somewhere else._**"

Hearing the suggestion, Naruto was puzzled, "Why would I be better somewhere else!?"

The voice huffed before replying, "_**Because no-one'll know who you are, it'll give you a chance to start over, who knows, maybe this way, someone'll adopt you and raise you like their own child, also speak with your mind, since the walls have ninjas.**_"

What the voice said sounded too good to be true, though he found the ninja-crack to be slightly funny, but at the moment, the thought of starting a new life sounded wonderful, "_That does sound amazing, but what about the old-man, wouldn't he be worried about me?_"

Hearing the blond, the voice couldn't deny that, "**_That's true, which is why you'll write a letter explaining why you left, about how you want to start over, how being alone was making you lose your spirit, I'm sure he'll understand._**" Granted the voice left out the fact that the Hokage would send out ANBU to try and bring Naruto back because he was sealed in him.

Naruto having no clue, replies, "_Yeah, but where will I go, I can't just walk out the village like that, I'd ether be brought back, or killed out there!_"

The voice gave off a slight chuckle, a chuckle Naruto knew all too well when he was pranking someone, "_**That is why I'll send you somewhere else that's safe, though it would be a random jump to another dimension,**_" That peeked Naruto's interest, he saw those types of things in old comics that people threw out. (A.N. It hurts my heart when people do that, not realising that their value would increase 50 years later, look at issue 1 of Spider-Man for example.)

Hearing the child's thoughts, the voice replied, "_**Unfortunately, I'm tied to this world, so it would be a one-way trip, luckily you'll still live when you arrive to that world, since the laws of nature would be different, it also means your chakra may be locked or lost as well and the actual trip will be painful.**_"

Naruto was slightly put off at the idea of pain, as well as possibly losing his chakra, but gaining a possible family in a different world was kinda leaning him into it, being an orphan, Naruto always wanted a family, friends can come later, but family, so what if he wasn't blood-related to them, it's all about the bonds they've gained by it, at least that's what it's like for him and the old-man.

Thinking things through, as much as a 7 year old can, he nods his head, "_Alright, I'll do it, I'll go and get a family in a new world, I might miss the old man, but I'm sure he'd understand._"

Naruto couldn't see it, but he can feel the voice was smiling, "_**Very well then Naruto, write your note, leaving out the world jumping part, since it would give your Hokage a heart attack.**_" Doing what the voice said, along with leaving the world travel, since he didn't want that to happen.

Once finished, the voice explained to leave everything, otherwise it'll get ruined along the way, Naruto followed what the voice said, sitting in the middle of his floor, in the lotus position, still wearing his white t-shirt and shorts, waiting for the voice to start.

He then realised something, "_Oh yeah, what's your name, you never told me that!?_"

The voice began think it over, it may as well leave a parting gift, "**_My name is Kurama, once this is finished, you'll be sent away and I'll reform somewhere else, keeping away from all the humans, since I don't want to be used and sealed again._**"

Being confused at that last part, Naruto gave a friendly smile, "_Thank you Kurama, besides the old man, you're the only friend I ever had!_"

Hearing this Kurama was shocked, no-one has ever thanked him before, so hearing it now was really heart warming, "_**Good luck Naruto.**_" And before Naruto could reply a powerful primal pain hit him, covering him in red chakra, before anything else, Naruto fainted.

**Unknown Forest**

The forest was a quiet and lonely place, no-one ever enters such a place since it was a sacred place where some spirits sometimes gather, but at the moment the spirits weren't there, instead, laying on the ground was the young 7 year old blond called Naruto, slowly he began to move, groaning in a few aches and pains, he began to sit up, "Geez Kurama, when ya said it'd hurt, I didn't think it'd be this much!"

Rubbing his head and slowly sitting, Naruto looks around to see if anyone was around, but he was alone, figuring the best thing to do was to try and find some people, Naruto quickly got up, unfortunately that was a bad idea, "Whoa!" Since he began to become dizzy and fell backwards, though luckily he managed to grab hold of something before he hit the ground.

Looking at what he grabbed, Naruto jumped and fell back in surprise, because the thing he had grabbed was a totem pole with a spider carved into it, "Geez! that scared me, for a moment I thought that thing was real!"

What he doesn't know is due to when he grabbed the totem, it had shifted slightly, causing an opening to appear in the pole showing a hollow inside, from it came a red and blue spider, which spotted Naruto and began crawling towards him, making sure it wasn't seen by Naruto.

At the moment Naruto was too busy inspecting the carving, never noticing the spider, "Man this thing is cool, now that I know it isn't real it looks like it took ages to carve!"

As Naruto was looking and touching the totem, never knowing not to touch something that's suppose to be sacred, what he failed to notice was the spider had managed to crawl onto his right hand, while he was looking at the left side of the totem, when his head moves back around, his eyes soon landed on his right hand, right where the spider was, before he could do anything, the spider had pierced his hand with it's fangs, pumping it with it's venom.

Naruto went an swatted the spider from his hand, in blind panic, he began stepping on the already dead spider, once he was sure the spider was dead, Naruto looks at his hand, showing a red circle with to yellow marks inside it, "Damn it, that hurt! Stupid spider! I'm getting out of here before anything else bites me!"

With that, Naruto took his leave, never noticing the spider "splat" had vanished when he turned to leave.

**Out Of The Forest**

After walking for a few minutes, Naruto began to feel woozy, his face became deathly-pale, his eyes were bloodshot, during his blurry vision, Naruto noticed a dirt-road, slowly he made his way towards it, hoping that someone would help him soon, just as he reached the road his head began to swim, before he fell to the road unconscious, it won't be until just as the sun raises that someone finds him, or how his new life in this world will be an amazing adventure.

**The End.**

**There you go, I went with Spider-Noir and how he got his spider powers, meaning Naruto has, enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, durability and agility proportionate of a spider, along with a sixth sense which warns him of unseen danger, also known as "spider-sense" and the ability to shoot organic webbing from his wrists and adhere to sheer walls and other solid surfaces.**

**Though since Naruto is 7 years old he'll probably won't be experiencing his powers until he's a little bit older, possibly in his teens or something, but I'll leave it up to whoever adopts.**

**As for the pairing(s) I can see it being Ty Lee, what with their acrobatic skills and Naruto's spider-sense warning him of Ty Lee's attacks, along with possibly Azula, since she'd want to use Naruto for "target-practise", seeing as Naruto dodges and makes bad jokes to annoy her.**

**Also just in case someone says something like, "Azula could just fry Naruto with her fire-bending wave or something." Let me just say lightning is faster than fire, yet Spider-Man can face and defeat Electro, also even if she does try and use lightning it'd take time to complete the katas for it, giving Naruto plenty of time to interrupt it in someway.**

**One more thing, I'm also thinking, Naruto's outfit might be like Green Arrow, from the Arrow-verse, only red and blue, but slightly more darker colours, like he "finds" some fire-bending upper armour, takes it to a blacksmith or something and gets it modified, along with a pair of modified red gauntlets and gloves to allow him to fire his organic webbing.**

**Meaning, no helmet, no neck guard and no armoured collar, instead he has a red hood to cover his face, along with some blue water-bender pants, a pair of thin shoes, along with a spider motif on the front and back of the armour.**

**That way you have the basic Spider-Man colours but in a different style, design and no mask.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Avatar. **(Or Spider-Man.)


End file.
